EP 1369912 discloses a method of bonding a flip chip to a chip carrier using laser beam. The method comprises aligning a contact area of the chip and a contact area of the chip carrier and projecting a laser beam through the chip or carrier to the aligned contact areas to electrically bond them to each other. However, the surroundings of the contact area remain exposed to ambient air (oxygen) and humidity, which may have a detrimental effect on the device being manufactured.
US 2004/207314, US 2005/174042, US 2003/197827 and JP 2005/028891 disclose further methods utilizing laser welding for contacting or joining parts of semiconductor or glass substrates. Also none of these methods, however, is capable of producing a simultaneously well-contacted and well-sealed structure.